


Don't mess with Kyoutani

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anyways..., Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Marriage, No Smut, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Scent Marking, Some asshole character, Yahaba gets taller, i don’t write that, mentioned engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: There's an alpha flirting with Kyoutani, and Yahaba doesn't like that
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know I was kinda like ' there's not enough omega Kyoutani in this fandom, and if I can't find it ill write it' sooo  
> Also I do have another fic in the works, but I want to write that on my phone, and when I'm not sleepy, so I can focus on it more. Thank you for reading!

This guy's scent was disgusting. And the worst part was that since he was flirting, he was spraying the entire hallway.

The problem was that he was flirting with _Kyoutani_.

Most people tend to think that he's an alpha, so they expect him to flirt with them, but some people have realized that he's an omega. 

And they don't really like the fact that he won't bow down to their every move. So they try their hardest to make him.

They usually end up with a foot in their face, stomach, or balls.

He's taken, and he's stated this to the guy (who's name is so unimportant that he's already forgotten it) at least three times already.

Kyoutani's about to make it four.

"Stop. I already told you, I have a boyfriend." He feels no need to be polite, especially to this fucker who won't take no for an answer. Yahaba is a great boyfriend, and Kyoutani takes offense to the fact that people seem to think that Yahaba tamed him, or that Yahaba wasn't the best person Kyoutani's ever met. Yahaba was the nicest alpha, and respectful, not forcing Kyoutani to do anything.

The only reason he hasn't punched the guys lights out is because he's already one fight away from the school sending him home on suspension.

"Oh, but I've seen that guy. He doesn't look like much. Bet he can't satisfy you like I can."

Its one thing to flirt with him, knowing he has a boyfriend, but it's another thing to insult his boyfriend.

At this point the smell is so overwhelming that Kyoutani literally gags. He needs to get out.

The guy in front of him snarls, taking offense to Kyoutani's reaction to his scent.

The guy gets closer, and although Kyoutani can completely fight for himself, the instinctual panic sets in, his brain sending the prehistoric message of _'_ _danger, threat, alpha, anger'_

Kyoutani's takes a step back, his back hitting the locker behind him. The guy closes in, one hand next to Kyoutani's face, and the other next to his shoulder.

He's been caged in. He can't do anything but fight.

Kyoutani clenches his fist, ready to send it into the guy's nose, when there's a loud _‘_ _clang’_. Its the familiar sound of a hand hitting a locker.

Oh, good. Yahaba's here.

"Get away from him." Its a demanding tone, one that sends shivers down Kyoutani's spine. The guy snarls back, but when Yahaba slams his palm against the locker again, and says a bit louder "Back off!" The guy steps back, seeming to realize how much danger he's actually in.

The scent of the hallway seems fresher, now that Yahaba is here. The guy is still snarling, but he's farther down the hallway, now, no longer a threat. 

Yahaba pulls Kyoutani to his chest, and Kyoutani rubs his cheeks on Yahaba's neck. He smelled slightly like burnt toast, which showed how angry he was, and it was very different from his usual fresh bread scent.

Yahaba's hands squeeze his waist, and he ducks his face into Kyoutani's neck,grunting when he still smells the other alpha on him.

Yahaba tugs him to the floor, sitting Kyoutani in his lap, so they could properly scent mark.

"Thank you." Kyoutani whispers, when Yahaba starts to smell more like fresh bread. Even though he could fight his own battles, it still felt nice to know someone would be there by your side, to fight with you.

Yahaba rubs Kyoutani's sides, and murmurs, "I want you to tell me if you have problems like that, okay? Even if it's small, just tell me your problems?"

Kyoutani nods, and kisses Yahaba, their scents mingling to create a nice, sweet scent. Yahaba kisses down his neck, pressing one final kiss to the place between his neck and his shoulder.

"Soon." Yahaba tells him, bringing his hand to his mouth, and pressing a kiss to the promise ring there.

They want to bond after graduation, when they would probably go to different universities.

Kyoutani nods, drawing in the scent around them, like a sweet pastry you would get from a small bakery, and says, "I can't wait," 

Yahaba smiles at him, and draws him close, smiling into his hair, and pressing many kisses to the top of his head and face.

Kyoutani couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him.


	2. Just the original fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original that I wrote! I didn’t like it, so I rewrote it, but I did say I would post the original

This alphas scent reeked. 

Like Kyoutani-was-about-to-puke-right-at-that-moment reeked. And the guy seemed  proud  of it.

These guys were always the  wors t .

Kyoutani’s had experience with these types of people. They were the people that thought they could have whatever and whoever they wanted, and didn’t care if it already belonged to someone.

Not that Kyoutani belonged to Yahaba. They both equally respected each other, and that’s what Kyoutani loves about him. He respected everyone (except the douchebags who thought they were entitled to entire people) and didn’t compete with other alphas to ‘tame’ the ‘mad dog’ like he had first thought. Instead, Yahaba had actually asked Kyoutani if he could court him, saying he would respect Kyoutani’s decision, instead of trying to force him into accepting. It was a surreal experience.

Also Yahaba was really cute, and nice, and respectful, and honestly Kyoutani could go on about why Yahaba is the best person ever.

Kyoutani only noticed he was blushing when the alpha who reeked said, “Aw, did I really make you blush?”

Kyoutani sighed, already over with this entire encounter.

He turned toward the alpha and was just about to let the guy know exactly how he felt about him, when he heard a loud slam from behind him.

It was the common sound of a hand meeting a locker. The scent of the other person had overpowered the guy’s in front of him, who looked immensely terrified. 

Good. Yahaba’s here.

“Get away from him.” 

He was behind Kyoutani, solid like a wall, but not trapping him. It felt more like reinforcement.

“I was here first, back off.” The other boy said, and that infuriated Kyoutani. It was said like he was an object, not a human being. It was degrading, and it made him want to shove his foot in the guys face.

Apparently Yahaba had the same thoughts. His eyes darkened like the day turning to night. It sent shivers up Kyoutani’s spine.

The smell was almost overpowering, and it seemed it even reached as far as the classrooms, because now teachers were coming to investigate the smell of pure rage and irritation. 

It seemed like the guy finally understood how much danger he was actually in, and started backing away. Yahaba then tugged Kyoutani toward him, as if to shield him from anyone trying to hurt him. Kyoutani understood it was just his instinct, but he could take care of himself.

Though it still felt  great to know that someone would always be there to help him fight his battles.

He shoved his face into Yahaba’s neck, trying to calm him down. 

He felt Yahaba’s head rest on top of his own, and Yahaba’s arms squeeze tighter around his torso.

He felt safe.

And if the guy showed up tomorrow with a black eye because the team had found out, Kyoutani won’t exactly deny that it’s funny.

Rewrite?

God, the guy in front of Kyoutani didn’t even have any good lines. The guy, who Kyoutani doesn’t even remember the name of, was putting his disgusting scent all over the place, like he’s trying to claim his territory.

Kyoutani is a  person,  not property.

The only alpha into him that actually treated him like a person was Yahaba. He understood that Kyoutani could take care of himself, and actually bought him a courting gift, which was a small metal dog figuring (which Kyoutani won’t admit he keeps on his nightstand). Yahaba told him that he would respect Kyoutani’s decision regarding dating, and doesn’t try to police Kyoutani’s body.

He certainly doesn’t yell at Kyoutani to smile, or bend over.

There were so many reasons why Yahaba was insanely better than anyone Kyoutani had ever met.

Kyoutani’s face heats up, thinking about his boyfriend, and only remembers there’s an idiot trying to make his move when the guy said “Aw, did I really make you blush?”

Ugh, this guys scent makes Kyoutani want to puke.

The guy leans a little closer, to which Kyoutani backs up, and his back hits his locker.

Shit.

Kyoutani has no qualms about fighting someone, but he’d rather not get hurt this time around, because it’d worry Yahaba, and the team.

There’s the familiar clang of a hand meeting a locker, and a growl.

Good.

Yahaba is here.

“Get away from him.” 

The other guy backs up, the scent being overrun by anger, and other emotions.

A bunch of teachers and students had entered the hallway, the scent having reached that far.

Kyoutani tugs at Yahaba’s hand, leading him far away from the others.

“Thanks.” He grunts, when Yahaba pulls him closer.

Yahaba’s scent has become more clear, less like spice, and when the bell rings, they don’t move.

Instead, they head to Yahaba’s house, and stay in bed for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just a quick edit (It's January of 2021 wtf how) but i just noticed that i rewrote this like 3 times and just copied and pasted from my notes I am so sorry. Also comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually not the original fic I wrote, I wrote this entirely from memory and on my tablet and if I can remember ill try to post the other one as a second chapter??  
> Also could you tell that I have no experience writing this, and I completely bullshitted most of this :)  
> Also can someone tell me if vanilla bread is a thing because I can't remember  
> Also I habe trouble with the tenses :\ I had to go back and fix a ton of words because I wrote them in past tense when the fic is not past tense. Idk English is the only language I know so Idk why I'm doing this


End file.
